Destiny
by glasswine137
Summary: Mungkin Sungmin tidak bisa berjalan namun Kyuhyun cukup kuat untuk mengajakya berlari. Mungkin Sungmin hanya bisa duduk dikursi roda namun Kyuhyun cukup tangguh untuk membawanya duduk disingah sana kebahagian. Mungkin Sungmin Cacat namun ia sangat sempurna hingga mampu membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya dalam-dalam./KYUHYUN/SUNGMIN/KYUMIN/YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

_**Destiny**_

 _ **Rated M**_

 _ **Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Sungmin**_

 _ **Just a little smut ^^**_

 _ **YAOI**_

 _ **DONT LIKE DONT READ**_

 _ **enJOY :)**_

* * *

Tidak tahu bagaimana cara cinta datang, ia hanya datang sesuka hatinya dan mengikatkan benang merah pada yang ia rasa pantas mendapatkanya. Tidak lagi terlihat cacat jika cinta sudah bermain didalamnya, maka itik buruk rupapun bisa terlihat bak angsa. Tergantung bagaimana kau menatap cinta dengan kesempurnaan didalamnya. Karena cinta sempurna bukan disebabkan oleh kesempurnaan dari orang yang kau cintai, namun cinta sempurna disaat kau bisa menatap kekurang orang yang kau cintai sebagai kesempurnaan.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang? Silahkan masuk"

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana Kangin dan anak mu?" sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah besar itu mengedarkan pandanganya. Jangan lupakan bahwa mereka bersama sesosok anak lelaki berumur 5 tahun dengan benda hitam ditanganya dan kaca mata bertengger diwajahnya.

"Kangin ada diruang tamu menunggu kalian sedangkan uri aegya masih tertidu dan aigoo pasti ini Kyuhyun bukan? Kau sangat tampan" Leeteuk mengacak-acak rambut coklat bocah yang berdiri ditengah-tengah Hangeng dan Heechul. Ah ~ jadi anak lelaki dengan benda hitam yang bisa kita sebut psp itu bernama Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong Ajhumonim , Cho Kyuhyun Imnida" bocah manis itu mengembangkan senyumnya dan menundukan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada wanita cantik yang ia deteksi sebagai teman orang tuanya.

Ya Leeteuk dan Kangin adalah sahabat seperjuangan orang tua Kyuhyun yaitu Heechul dan Hangeng. Mereka bertemu saat meneruskan sekolah dijepang namun setelah lulus ke empat nya berpisah. Heechul dan Hangeng memutuskan menetap dijepang sedangkan Leeteuk dan Kangin memilih kembali ketanah air mereka yaitu korea. Dan ini adalah kalipertama mereka bertemu kembali setelah Heechul memberi tahukan kepada Leeteuk jika ia akan kembali menetap dikorea setelah 7 tahun lamanya hidup dijepang. Bagaimana pun tanah kelahiran sendiri 100x lebih baik.

"Ah Hangeng-sii kau semakin tampan"

"Kangin-ssi kau pun semakin berisi"

"Yaa! Aku memujimu kenapa kau menjatuhkan ku"

Setelahnya yang terdengar adalah kekehan tawa dari ke empat orang dewasa itu. Mereka mulai sibuk dengan cerita-cerita masalalu juga pembahasan yang tidak jauh dari dunia bisnis. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kedua pasang suami istri itu berasal dari keluarga terpandang juga sukses. Saking asik perbincangan yang mereka lakukan, mereka melupakan bahwa ada satu orang lagi diantara ke 4 orang dewasa itu yang memandang jengah juga kesal karena terabaikan.

"Umma! Aku bosaan" Kyuhyun kecil menyentakan kakinya kesal karena Heechul dan hangeng tidak mengajaknya bicara, benda hitam ditanganya juga tidak bisa menghilangkan kejengahan yang ia rasakan.

"Aigoo Kyunnie kau biasa bermain dengan psp mu bukan? Tumben sekali kau mengeluh bosan"

"Yaa tapi aku tak bisa memainkanya jika berisik umma, issh"

Heechul menatap dengan pandangan kesal melihat kelakuan putra satu-satunya itu. Kyuhyun memang sangat manja dan sering kali merengek kepadanya. Rasanya ia sangat ingin membungkus bocah setan kecil ini kedalam box dan mengirimnya kembali ke jepang. Namun sayang walau manja mulut Kyuhyun sangatlah mirip dengan mulut Heechul dalam hal mengeluarkan kata-kata sakartis yang menyebalkan.

"Ah Kyunnie, ajhuma punya ide bagaimana jika kau bangunkan anak ajhuma saja? Ia juga namja seperti mu hanya umur kalian berbeda 1 tahun" Leeteuk rasa mungkin dengan begitu Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa bosan.

"Jangan Teuk-ah, bocah ini bisa membuat Minnie menangis kencang karena melihat wajah setanya"

"Yaa umma ! mana ada ibu yang tega mengatai anaknya setan!"

"Ada! Aku orangnya!"

"Sudahlah Heechul kau tidak boleh seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun, biarkan saja ia membangunkan Minnie dengan begitu kita bisa tenang bukan?" sesungguhnya Leeteuk ingin tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tidak kalah kekanak-anya dibandingkan dengan putranya sendiri.

"Iya, biarkan saja Kyuhyun bermain dengan Minnie yeobo" Hangeng akhirnya menjadi penengah pertengkaran yang terjadi antara istri dan anak semata wayangnya. Oh tentu saja harus ada penengah diantara keduanya jika tidak maka pertengkaran antara keduanya tidak akan selesai dengan cepat.

"Nah, Ayo Kyunnie ajhuma ajak kekamar uri Minnie "

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langkah kecilnya megekori Leeteuk dari belakang. Namun baru 3 langkah ia membalikan badanya dan memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Heechul, membuat Heechul semakin meradang melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun namun sebelum Heechul mengamuk Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu berlari dan berlindung dipelukan Leeteuk.

"Dasar Bocah setan!"

Itulah teriakan terakhir yang sampai pendengaran Kyuhyun yang tersenyum dengan senang melihat sang umma mengamuk karena kesal. Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti tepat mengikuti pergerakan Leeteuk yang juga menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah kamar dengan pintu putih ber-ornamen pink dengan gantungan klinci kecil. Huh? Apa ini kamar seorang yeoja? Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihat apa yang ada didepanya saat ini.

"Masuk lah Kyunnie, Bangunkan Sungmin"

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar itu dan menggeser tubuhnya ke samping seolah mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar. Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar itu. Pemandangan pertama yang menyapa mata Kyuhyun adalah dinding berwarna pink dengan aksen putih juga boneka kelinci yang terpasang dengan rapih, dan ditengah kamar tepatnya diatas tempat tidur berenda putih-pink itu tengah tertidur sosok mungil dengan selimut yang menutup hampir setengah tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki mungil nya perlahan-lahan mendekati tempat tidur itu, penasaran. Tetapi entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan membuat namja kecil berkaca mata itu merasa sesak. Tepat saat kaki kecilnya berdiri disamping tempat tidur, dengan jelas ia melihat sosok mungil dengan mata terpejam, kulit putih yang merona, bulu mata lentik yang panjang menghias, dan bibir mungil berwana pink ber shape m yang sangat menggoda.

Tanpa sadar tangan mungil Kyuhyun terulur ke arah pipi bulat putih dengan rona pink yang nampak seperti gula-gula tersebut. Lembut! Untung Kyuhyun cukup tinggi bagi anak seumuranya jadi untuk meraih pipi Sungmin ia tidak perlu menaiki tempat tidur.

"Cantik,seperti malaikat " guma Kyuhyun tanpa menghentikan pergerakan tanganya menelusuri wajah mempesona dihadapanya hingga jemari Kyuhyun berhenti tepat pada bibir pink yang terbuka kecil itu. Perlahan tubuh jangkungnya menunduk dan wajah Kyuhyun mendekat dan semakin mendekat hingga.

"Cup"

Bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir mungil berwarna pink itu, awalnya hanya menempel hingga entah naluri setan yang memang ada pada dirinya sehingga dengan berani bibir Kyuhyun bergerak menekan semakin dalam dan dalam.

"Eunghhh" perlahan mata milik Sungmin yang tertutup rapat terbuka karena merasa pasokan oksigen berkurang dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Mata foxy itu mengerjap heran ketika mendapati wajah seseorang berada sangat dekat denganya dan bibir miliknya dibungkam oleh bibir seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Ughhhhhh~" Sungmin mendorong bahu namja yang dengan kurang ajar menjarah bibir mungil miliknya.

"Huhuhuaaaa~ Hikss"

Tepat saat bibir Kyuhyun terlepas, Sungmin menangis dengan kencang dan itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun seketika memucat dan panic. Oh tuhan Cho kecil! Kau memang mesum.

"Mi-Mianhe, Uljimaa~" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan mungil itu dan berusaha menenangkan Sungmin namun nampaknya itu tidak berhasil, tangisan Sungmin terus melengking semakin kencang dan Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kamar Sungmin.

"Waeyo Minnie ah?" Leetuk mendekat kearah tempat tidur Sungmin, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menunjukan wajah bersalahnya dan itu membuat Heechul yang berada dibelakang Leeteuk nampak ingin tertawa kencang. Oh ayolah sangat jarang melihat anak setanya membuat ekspresi meyesal sekaligus ketakutan seperti itu.

"Yaa! Cho apa yang kau lakukan pada Minnie Huh?" Heechul mengejek Kyuhyun yang hanya diam melihat Sungmin mulai tenang berada dalam pelukan Leeteuk.

"A-Anio, aku tidak melakukan apapun Ajhuma" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Leeteuk untuk menyakinkan bahwa memang dirinya tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

"hahaha sudah Chulie berhenti menggoda anak mu, Kau kenapa sayang? Apa yang membuat mu menangis hum?" Leeteuk membelai dengan lembut rambut hitam legam Sungmin.

"Ppopo.. Dia ppopo Minnie, umma~"

"MWOOO?!" Suara Heechul meninggi saat mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, pandanganya menatap tajam ke arah anaknya, namun dapat ditebak Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah polos tidak bersalah.

"Yaa! Kau bocah setan mesum! Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu huh?"

"Ish! Kyu Cuma cium bibil saja umma, tidak melakukan hal yang biasa umma dan appa lakukan ko"

Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar, mendengar jawaban anaknya membuat Heechul ingin melempar bocah kecil itu dari menara seoul tower.

"Jincha? Jadi Kyunnie mencium mu baby?" Leeteuk menatap wajah anaknya yang masih bersembunyi dipelukanya, dan dalam hitungan detik Sungminpun menganggukan kepalanya. Oh sangat mengejutkan sekaligus menggelikan.

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan Chulie"Leeteuk terkekeh kecil membuat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum menyeringai.

"Umma Minnie mau turun"

"Sebentar sayang"

Leeteuk turun dari kasur Sungmin dan berjalan ke luar kamar Sungmin menuju ruangan yang berada disebelah kamar Sungmin. Bukankah Sungmin bilang jika ia mau tururn? Mengapa ia tidak turun dari kasur dan malah menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi kasur. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung.

Namun pertanyaan Kyuhyun terjawab saat Leeteuk datang dengan kursi roda yang didorongnya. Jadi malaikat cantik yang bernama Sungmin itu tidak bisa berjalan? Kyuhyun menatap dengan intens setiap pergerakan yang Sungmin lakukan, ia menggengam erat pegangan kursi roda itu lalu dengan susah payah memindahkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kursi roda tersebut.

"Umma.." Kyuhyun menggengam tangan ummanya seakan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi dengan namja kecil yang berada dihadapanya ini.

"Minnie tidak bisa berjalan sejak lahir Kyu, Kedua otot kaki Sungmin lemah sehingga tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya" Leeteuk mendorong kursi roda Sungmin ke hadadapan Kyuhyun, membuat namja berkaca mata itu bertatapan langsung dengan Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan senyum diwajah cantiknya. Tidak ada beban ataupun kesedihan disana walau Sungmin memiliki keadaan yang seperti itu.

"Anyeong Minnie Imnida" Sungmin mengulurkan jemari-jemai kecilnya kearah Kyuhyun. Menunggu sambutan tangan dari namja berkaca mata yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu.

"A-aku Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun"

"Ah~ Kyunnie Ne? Bangapsumnida" senyum diwajah Sungmin seakan mampu membuat Kyuhyun terhanyut dan tenggelam. Seakan memenjarakan Kyuhyun didunia kecil Sungmin.

"Ah, sekarang kalian bisa bermain bersama ne? Ayo" Leeteuk tersenyum melihat interaksi anaknya dengan Kyuhyun. Ya Kyuhyun adalah teman pertama Sungmin.

"Apa Aku boleh mendorong kursi roda Minnie, ajhuma?"

"Oh! Kau mau membawanya kabur kan Cho setan?" rasanya ke depan akan sangat menyenangkan menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ish! Heechul jangan seperti itu" Leeteuk mencubit Heechul membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai senang karena merasa ada seseorang yang membelanya.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ne? Aku akan menjaga Minnie!" Dengan sombongnya namja kecil itu menjanjikan sebuah keamanan untuk Sungmin kecil yang tidak mengerti apapun.

"Ah Nee ~, Kyunnie jadi teman pertama Minnie" rasanya sangat senang saat Sungmin mengucapkan kata teman untuk pertama kalinya. Ya karena untuk pertama kalinya juga lah ia mendapatkan seorang teman selain bunny-bunny kesayanganya yang berada dikamar.

"Andwe! Kyu bukan teman tapi kelak akan jadi kekasih Minnie!" Kyuhyun kecil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Oh sungguh perkataan bocah kecil itu membuat Leeteuk dan Heechul ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasih Minnie Eoh? Bahkan memakai celana saja kau belum becus" Heechul mendengus kesal, rasanya putra semata wayangnya ini berlaga dewasa.

"Lihat saja nanti huh!" dengusan penuh keseriusan keluar dari bibir kyuhyun, ya kalian harus ingat penuh ke seriusan! Garis bahwahi itu.

Setelahnya yang terdengar adalah tawa yang melebur mejadi satu, saling berbagi kebahagian juga kesedihan. Tanpa disadari benang merah yang tak terlihat masih terikat dan terlihat jelas disepasang jari kelingking milik kedua bocah kecil yang baru saja saling mengenal itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar waktu berlalu dan berjalan begitu cepat, 10 tahun berlalu dan Kyuhyun pun tumbuh menjadi namja tampan dengan kepandaian yang sempurna. Dipuja begitu banyak wanita bahkan priapun mengaguminya. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan Sungmin yang hanya menghabiskan masa 10 tahunya melakukan home schooling. Ia tidak memiliki teman dan hanya Kyuhyunlah orang yang ia kenal selain kedua orang tuanya. Rasanya Kyuhyun semakin jauh berlari meninggalkan Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin masih tetap duduk dikursi roda miliknya tanpa bisa mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Anyeong Teukie umma" suara berat itu menyapa pendengaran Leeteuk yang tegah sibuk memasak makan siang untuk Sungmin. Senyum hangat tergambar diwajah cantik dan lembut miliknya.

"Anyeong Kyu, Jika kau mencari Sungmin ia sedang berada di taman belakang" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan seakan sudah sangat hapal dengan seluk beluk rumah Sungmin, namja tampan itu melesat dengan cepat menuju halaman belakang rumah besar itu.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Sungmin tengah tertidur diatas kursi rodanya dengan memeluk sebuah buku cerita. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan namja manis yang sedang memejamkan mata . Ia mengulurkan tanganya untuk menghapus buliran keringat yang berada pada dahi Sungmin.

"Malaikat cantik tertidur huh?" sebuah kecupan ringan hinggap didahi mulus Sungmin, lembut dan syarat akan perasaan mendalam. Dengan seyum mengembang Kyuhyun pun menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan hati-hati dan membawanya menuju kamar namja manis itu.

Semakin lama Sungmin tumbuh menjadi namja yang semakin manis dan cantik. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin mengurungnya didalam dunia miliknya tanpa memberi tahu siapapun tentang keberadaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedih mengetahi kenyataan jika Sungmin tidak bisa memasuki sekolah yang sama denganya namun disela-sela kesedihanya terselip begitu kelegaan yang mendalam, bukankah dengan begitu maka Sungmin hanya akan menjadi miliknya? Bukankah dengan begitu maka hanya dirinya lah yang terus berada disisi Sungmin? Sungguh fikiran yang egois dan sangat kejam.

Sesampainya dikamar, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh mungil Sungmin diatas kasur besar dengan sprei berwarna pink itu. Kamar Sungmin tidak banyak berubah, masih tetap bernuansa pink namun dengan pajangan foto yang lebih banyak menggantung di beberapa bagian dinding juga meja belajar namja manis itu. Foto yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"Kyunnie.." saat tubuh Kyuhyun hendak berbalik melangkah pergi, sebuah tangan mungil menahanya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sepasang mata foxy yang saat ini tengah terbuka.

"Kau lelah ne? Apa aku membangunkan mu? Kau boleh tidur lagi Min" Kyuhyun duduk disamping tubuh Sungmin dan dengan lembut jemari panjangnya membelai pipi bulat kesukaanya itu.

"Kenapa Kyunnie lama sekali? Aku menunggu mu hingga tertidur" tangan mungil Sungmin melingkar dengan erat dipinggang Kyuhyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan mecoba melepaskan rasa lelahnya karena menunggu Kyuhyun seharian.

"Mianhee Min, tadi disekolah ada ujian dan aku harus mengikutinya, maaf tidak memberi tahumu dan membuatmu menunggu begitu lama"

"Ummm.." hanya gumaan kecil yang lolos dari bibir mungil itu, membuat Kyuhyun yakin jika sang pemilik suara sedang merajuk karena kesal.

"Mianhe dear, bagaimana jika aku menginap dan menemanimu malam ini?" oh rasanya Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah tahan melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang merajuk manja.

"Jincha? Apa Chullie umma tidak akan marah?"

"Tidak! Bahkan ia lebih menyayangi mu Min dibandingkan dengan ku" Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dan sekali lagi mengecup dengan lembut pucuk kepala milik Sungmin.

Bukan , mereka bukanlah kekasih. Mereka memang terjebak dalam perasaan saling memiliki namun mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Sungmin sangat bergantung pada Kyuhyun karena memang Kyuhyunlah satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal. Sungmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang lembut dan periang juga kekanakan, sedangkan Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi namja yang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kesabaran, tapi tahu kah kalian? Itu hanya berlaku jika ia berada dihadapan Sungmin dan keluarganya.

 _ **Sungguh mereka bukanlah kekasih, karena hubungan mereka jauh lebih dalam dibandingkan sepasang kekasih.**_

Kyuhyun yang orang lain kenal adalah Kyuhyun yang pendiam dan dingin. Bahkan sangat jarang Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman pada orang lain baik itu teman maupun sahabatnya. Bagi Kyuhyun dunia nya cukup hanya berisikan Sungmin, ia tidak peduli dengan gadis cantik manapun yang sempurna, karena kesempurnaan yang ada dimata Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mandi Min? Tubuh mu berkeringat" Kyuhyun menyeringai menatap Sungmin yang nampaknya berfikir kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo Kyu kita mandi bersama!" oh sungguh jawaban polos yang keluar dari bibir namja mungil itu membuat seringaian makin terlihat dengan jelas diwajah Tampan milik Cho Kyuhyun.

"Dengan senang hati dear" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin melepaskan satu per satu pakaian yang melekat ditubuh namja manis miliknya itu. Kulit putih tanpa cacat juga noda menjadi pemandangan pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat dan itu adalah hal terindah untuknya.

"Apa kau bertambah gendut huh? Kau semakin berat saja"

"Ishhh! Kyuniiiiieee ! Minnie tidak gendut" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mengangkatnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Dan disinilah sekarang kyumin berada. Didalam sebuah bathup besar dengan air hangat juga beberapa bebek karet yang dibiarkan mengambang diatasnya.

"A-akhhh! Kyuuhh~Andwe"

Lenguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil bershap m itu, lenguhan yang syarat akan kenikmatan juga buaian membuat seorang lainya yang mendengar menyeringai lebar dibuatnya.

"Kau bahkan sudah mengeras dear~, jadi apa yang tidak hum?" kecupan lembut Kyuhyun berikan pada bahu Sungmin sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun sibuk bergerak maju mundur menggengam kejantanan namja mungil miliknya yang sudah menegang.

"Ughh~ Akhhh…Nghh" lenguhan terus bergema didalam kamar mandi milik Sungmin disaat Kyuhyun melakukan rangsangan lebih pada nipple pink mungil milik Sungmin yang menegang.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan miliku Min? Engh!" Kyuhyun menggesekan kejantananya yang juga sudah berdiri dengan tegang pada belahan pantat Sungmin. Oh kalian pasti membayangkan bukan bagaimana posisi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini? tubuh Sungmin membelakangi Kyuhyun dan bersandar pada dada bidang milik Kyuhyun. Dan posisi ini memudahkan Kyuhyun untuk menjamah tubuh mulus Sungmin.

Rasanya Kyuhyun tidak lagi sanggup menahan hasrat yang semakin membuncah dan membuat batang kejantanan miliknya berkedut. Dengan sekali angkat ia memposisikan Sungmin menghadap kearahnya dan dengan perlahan memasukan kejantanan panjang miliknya ke dalam hole pink milik Sungmin.

"A-AKHHH! Kyuhhh" rasanya sangat sakit sekaligus nikmat. Meski ini bukanlah kali pertama Kyuhyun memasukan kejantananya kedalam hole miliknya, namun rasa sakitnya masi saja sama seperti saat pertama Kyuhyun melakukanya.

Hell yeah! Kalian pasti penasaran bukan bagaimana bisa ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukan hubungan mesum seperti ini sedangkan saat ini umur Kyuhyun masih 15 dan Sungmin berada 1 tahun dibawahnya. Salahkan saja Cho Heechul dan Cho hangeng yang sering melakukan hal tersebut tidak mengenal tempat, sehingga menodai otak jenius nan licik milik Kyuhyun.

"Mmmmmhh…Shh.." rasanya sangat nikmat saat kejantanan miliknya merasuki tubuh Sungmin, hole Sungmin seakan memijat dan menjepitnya dengan kuat. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat untuk mengeluar masukan kejantanan miliknya tersebut.

"Angghh..Deeper Kyuhh~ ahhh…Sshh"

Suara kecipakan air bersahutan dengan desahan juga rintihan nikmat yang mengalun dengan lembut dari bibir mungil Sungmin. Oh ayolah rasanya begitu nikmat saat Kyuhyun menggerakan batang besar miliknya keluar masuk dengan cepat.

"Hmm? Kau apa aku melakukan apa dear?"

"Fuckh..M-me…Ha-harder Kyu- AKH!"

"As you wish baby Min"

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap sendu wajah seseorang yang tengah terbaring disampingnya. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan mengurung Kyuhyun didunia sempit miliknya sedangkan Kyuhyun mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Kyuhyun pintar, tampan dan sangat baik. Sangat tidak pantas untuknya yang lumpuh, bodoh dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun seorang diri. Ingin melepas Kyuhyun namun ia juga ingin memenjarakan Kyuhyun semakin dan semakin dalam ke dunianya.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk ku Kyu, sedangkan aku terlalu rendah berada disisimu" jemari Sungmin menelusuri rahang tegas milik Kyuhyun. Garis wajah yang terpahat begitu sempurna ini sudah menemaninya selama 10 tahun.

"Kau seharusnya melangkah pergi dari lingkaran kehidupan ku Kyu, diluar sana kau akan melihat sesuatu yang berwarna.. yang lebih baik dari diriku yang hanya punya hitam dan putih" air mata perlahan mengalir dari wajah sendu Sungmin. Jika Kyuhyun kehilangan masa depanya yang amat cerah maka orang pertama yang patut disalahkan adalah dirinya.

"Aku tidak butuh warna lain dikehidupan ku, hitam dan putih adalah warna yang mampu menenggelamkan seluruh warna lainya. Maka untuk ku hitam dan putih mu itu sudah sangat cukup Min" tiba-tiba mata dengan manik hazel itu terbuka dan merengkuh erat tubuh mungil yang bergetar karena tangis.

"jika kau merasa rendah maka aku akan menggendong mu hingga kau akhirnya merasa jika rendah atau tinggi tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan ku untuk meletakan mu disisiku, beriringan Min" kecupan ringan mendarat pada pipi putih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menjilat sisah-sisah air mata yang membekas pada wajah Sungmin. Rasanya tidak akan pernah dirinya menjadi sempurna jika Sungmin tidak disampingnya, bukan ketampanan juga kepandaian yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa sempurna menjalani hidupnya, namun cinta yang Sungmin berikanlah yang membuat hari-hati Kyuhyun berjalan dalam garis kesempurnaan.

"Eunggmmhh"

Sebuah bungkaman penuh emosi dan juga luapan akan rasa cinta Sungmin dapati dari Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun mengikat dengan erat dan menuntun. Membuat kesadaran Sungmin perlahan terenggut dan fikiranya melayang.

"Ahh..K-kyuh" gumaan cinta lolos saat lidah hangat Kyuhyun menyapu lembut telinga Sungmin dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva.

"Jika kaki mu membuat mu merasa kecil maka aku akan menggantikan kaki mu untuk membawa mu pergi kemana pun" hisapan kuat Kyuhyun berikan pada leher jenjang milik Sungmin sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"Akhh.."

"Jika kau merasa aku terkurung didalam dunia mu maka sesungguhnya akulah yang mengurungmu dalam kastil ku dan saat kau menjejakan langkah pertamamu memasukinya maka sampai nafas terakhir hidupmu aku tidak akan membiarkan mu keluar, meski aku harus mengikat kedua tangan mu diranjang sepanjang hidup mu" jemari Kyuhyun mempermainkan dengan baik nipple Sungmin yang masi tertutup piyama pink yang ia gunakan.

"Ahh.. K-kyuh.."

"Aku mencinta mu, sangat mencintaimu Min"

Sebuah ciuman penutup Kyuhyun berikan pada bibir mungil bershap-M milik Sungmin. Tidak ada yang mengurung salah satu karena kedunya lah yang memutuskan untuk mengurung diri mereka masing masing. Tidak ada cacat dalam cinta, semua terlihat nampak sempurna sampai bagian terkecil sekalipun.

Mungkin Sungmin tidak bisa berjalan namun Kyuhyun cukup kuat untuk mengajakya berlari. Mungkin Sungmin hanya bisa duduk dikursi roda namun Kyuhyun cukup tangguh untuk membawanya duduk disingah sana kebahagian. Mungkin Sungmin Cacat namun ia sangat sempurna hingga mampu membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya dalam-dalam. Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi cinta. Selama cinta masih berada disana maka tidak ada yang mustahil.

* * *

 **THE END**

Maaf kalau author update FF nya lama dan sekali update pendek juga berantakan soalnya author lagi susah nemuin waktu luang dikarenakan sibuk skripsian u.u

Ini awalnya mau author jadiin squel nya Alluring secret tp sepertinya gagal dan hanya jadi ff shot yang gak jelas pelepas stress ~

See u .


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak ada hubungan yang berjalan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, terkadang paku atau duri halus menusuk perlahan atau terkadang badaipun menyapa hendak memutuskan kaitan erat benang merah di kedua jemari yang saling berpautan. Namun jika keyakinan ada dihati keduanya, kelak bagaimana pun penghalang yang menghampiri…. Senyum manis kebahagian selalu berhasil menunjukan kemenanganya.

.

.

.

"BRAAKK!"

Bantingan keras dari pintu berwarna putih itu memecah keheningan yang ada. Entah, yang pasti seluruh kekuatan dan emosi tercurah didalam bunyi yang memeka telinga itu. Seseorang terlihat menangis dibalik pintu namun seseorang lainya terlihat mencoba memberikan penjelasn yang sepertinya akan sia – sia.

"Ayolah Min, Aku minta maaf sungguh kau hanya salah paham" Kyuhyun mencoba mengetuk pintu putih ber-aksen pink itu, pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Pulang lah Cho, aku tidak perlu penjelasan apapun" Suara Sungmin masih terlihat tegar namun air mata sudah berhasil mengalir di kedua pipinya, menunjukan seperti apa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Min-"

"PULANG CHO KYUHYUN! PULANG! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR APAPUN! CUKUP" teriakan penuh rasa frutasi bercampur kemarahan memeka telinga seseorang yang bernama Kyuhyun, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mengambil pisau sekarang juga lalu menusukan pisau tersebut ke arah jantungnya karena sudah dengan bodohnya melukai seseorang yang ia cintai. Untuk pertama kali selama hidup Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin membentaknya.

"Maafkan Aku Min.." desah penuh sesal dan langkah kaki menjauh lah yang terakhir kali menyapa pendengaran namja manis bernama Sungmin itu. Rasanya ia amat sangat ingin membuka pintu lalu berlari memeluk Kyuhyun namun rasa kesal dan sakit mengingat kejadian yang ia lihat hari ini membuat keinginanya terpendam jauh, toh lagi pula Sungmin tidak bisa berlari.

Tepat hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang membahagiakan, ya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang didalam benak Sungmin ia akan melihat senyum bahagia diwajah Kyuhyun saat ia memberikan hadiah itu, namun semua berantakan.. amat sangat berantakan.

Bagaimana tidak? Seperti memang takdir menginginkan Sungmin melihat semua kejadian yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga. Sungmin yang sudah berdiri tepat dibalik pintu rumah Kyuhyun menunggu sang kekasih pulang pun terkejut ketika yang ia dapati Kyuhyun tengah berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang bahkan Sungmin tidak ketahui siapa wanita itu. Tidak, Sungmin bukan hanya tidak mengetahui siapa wanita itu, bahkan Sungmin hampir tidak pernah tau siapa saja orang lain yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun diluar sana. Karena Kyuhyun selalu membatasi dunia Sungmin dan dunia miliknya.

Marah ? tentu! Kesal ? sangat! Benci ? ya Sungmin sangat benci! Benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak sesempurna wanita cantik yang Kyuhyun cium, wanita dengan rambut berwarna hitam menjuntai dan tubuh molek bak model. Sungmin bukan lah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan wanita itu karena Sungmin hanyalah namja cacat yang terlalu banyak berharap!

"Hiks.. appo" jemari-jemari cantik Sungmin meremas kuat dadanya yang terasa sakit, rasa sesak berbaur dengan isak memenuhi ruangan bernuansa pink itu. Tidak ada kejutan yang membahagiakan, tidak ada Kyuhyun yang tertawa dengan bahagia sambil memeluknya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih, tidak ada ciuman hangat pada keningnya, ya tidak ada! karena semua telah berantakan.

Jika Sungmin menjadikan Kyuhyun harapan juga kekuatan dalam kehidupanya, lantas apa yang akan terjadi jika harapan itu lenyap? Ah ~ seharusnya kau tidak banyak berharap pada apapun Min, karena sejak awal takdir mu hanyalah diam dan menatap semua dari dalam rumah seorang diri. Kau tau bukan? Jika saling mencintai tanpa restu takdir hanyalah kecerobohan menakutkan yang kau lakukan dan akan membelenggu mu dalam kesakitan.

.

.

"Min, kau harus makan" suara berat milik sang umma terus saja memelas, memohon Sungmin untuk membuka pintunya sehingga sang umma bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tidak lapar umma"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak lapar? Bahkan kau sudah 3 hari mengurung diri dikamar tanpa menyentuh makanan sedikit pun!" Leeteuk sudah mulai frustasi menghadapi Sungmin, oh tuhan anaknya memiliki kondisi yang lemah dan ini akan sangat berpengaruh pada kesehatan Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin tidak berbohong, ia tidak lapar. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi 3 hari lalu saja sanggup membuat rasa laparnya menguap entah kemana dan berubah menjadi mual. Ia tahu selama 3 hari ini Kyuhyun juga tak pantang menyerah, terus saja mendatangi rumahnya dan memelas mengutarakan kata maaf. Bahkan Sungmin bisa temukan ratusan panggilan masuk juga pesan didalam telfon genggamnya dan semua bernamakan cho Kyuhyun.

"ssshhh- " rasanya kepalanya sangatlah berat, menangis memang bukan pilihan yang baik namun menangis dan tidak makan selama 3 hari juga bukanlah pilihan yang menguntungkan.

"Min…Buka pintunya, kumohon" kali ini bukanlah suara sang umma yang terdengar, Suara serak itu dengan mudah dapat Sungmin tebak , itu adalah suara kekasih yang amat ia cintai, Cho Kyuhyun. Rasanya ia sangat ingin memeluk Kyuhyun, tubuhnya sudah sangat gemetar namun rasa sakit itu masih tersisah. Rasa sakit yang mampu mengacak- acak seluruh isi hati juga kebahagian kecilnya.

"Pulanglah Kyu" hanya kata itu yang pada akhirnya mampu keluar dari bibir mungil Sungmin.

"Demi tuhan Min, buka Pintunya" suara lemah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin panic, bagaimanapun kekasih kecil nya itu bukanlah orang normal sepertinya. Kau memang benar-benar tolol Cho bisa dengan ceroboh membiarkan Sungmin merasakan sakit

"Aku tidak akan menunjukan diriku lagi Min, tapi kumohon buka pintu ini untuk yang terakhir dan makanlah"

Tidak akan menunjukan dirinya lagi? Apa Kyuhyun memang sudah lelah padanya? Lelah pada sifat kekanakan Sungmin? Lelah pada Sungmin yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun? Apa Kyuhyun lelah memiliki kekasih cacat sepertinya? Ya seharusnya memang seperti itu bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah namja sempurna dengan wajah tampan dan dia bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik manapun yang ia inginkan.

Mengurung Kyuhyun didunia Sungmin yang kecil adalah kejahatan terbesar. Bukankah lebih baik jika Sungmin melepaskan ikatanya pada Kyuhyun? Dengan begitu ia tidak akan terluka begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak perlu lagi pura-pura bahagia berada di sampingnya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Sungmin memindahkan tubuh kecilnya ke kursi roda dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia menggerakan kursi roda tersebut ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu putih itu. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat berantakanlah yang menyapa penglihatanya pertama kali. Kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat tampan itu saat ini berdiri dihadapanya dengan wajah kusut, kantung mata yang hitam dan rambut yang sangat acak-acakan.

Maka pepatah yang meyebutkan jika cinta mampu menjungkir balikan kewarasan adaah hal yang tepat!

"Min…"

Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Mata Sungmin sangat sembab dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh kecil yang terlihat bergetar. Perasaan lega sekaligus bersalah menyeruak masuk secara bersamaan, Cho Kyuhyun yang sempurna pun bisa menjadi bodoh jika berhadapan dengan namja kecil bernama Sungmin yang saat ini berada didalam pelukanya. Kebodohan karena Sungmin adalah satu-satunya kebodohan yang Kyuhyun nikmati.

"…."

Sungmin tidak berkata apapu, hanya isakan yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar dengan jelas. Tenaganya sudah habis untuk menangis maka sebait katapun tidak sanggup untuk ia keluarkan. Atau .. kau menyimpan kekuatanmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan pada akhirnya?

"Ayo Min, Kita turun kebawah dan aku akan menyuapi mu makan" Kyuhyun melepaskan rengkuhanya dan mendorong kursi roda Sungmin. Sungmin masi saja diam, seperti berjuta hal sedang berkecamuk didalam kepalanya.

Sesampainya dimeja makan Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh ringkih milik sang kekasih dan mendudukanya di bangku, lalu ia berjalan ke arah dapur. Sungmin bisa melihat sang umma yang berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Kyuhyun pun kembali dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas teh hangat dan tentu saja obat.

"Buka mulut mu dear, dan makanlah" Kyuhyun menyodorkan satu suapan, namun Sungmin hanya diam. Ia terlalu sibuk memandang wajah sang kekasih, memahatnya dalam ingatan sehingga ia bisa ingat dengan jelas bahwa wajah tampan yang ada didepanya saat ini sempat menjadi …. Kekasihnya.

"Min.. " Gumaan Kyuhyun sanggup meleburkan lamunn Sungmin, mulut mungil itu perlahan terbuka dan melahap sesendok bubur yang Kyuhyun berikan. Senyum lembut terulas diwajah tampan Kyuhyun. Oh tuhan sungguh bagi Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah semesta yang dipersembahkan untuk dirinya.

Sungmin menikmati makananya dalam diam sambil terus berusaha memahat potongn kecil dari ekspresi Kyuhyun,lain halnya dengan diam yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan. isi kepalanya berkecamuk rasa senang sekaligus bersalah yang masih belum juga usai.

Mereka masing-masing sibuk menerka bagaimana cara mengusaikan kesalah pahaman ini karena percayalah, tidk pernah sekalipun dalam hubungan yang mereka jalani selama 17 tahun ini terjadi pertengkaran. Sebab Kyuhyun tidak punya se-persenpun kekuatan untuk menyakiti Sungmin.

.

.

.

Gelap sudah memeluk bumi, cahaya bulan pun dengan lembut menelisik masuk melalui sela-sela tirai tipis yang tertutup. Seseorang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya yaitu menatap namja tampan yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang disampingnya, terlihat damai. Rambut ikalnya yang mulai memanjang menutupi dahi.

"Kau memang harus bebas Kyu" tangan mungil Sungmin menelusuri rahang tegas milik Kyuhyun. Senyum dibibirnya terasa getir. Seharian ini Kyuhyun telah menemaninya, menyuapi makan, membantunya mandi, menggantikan pakaian, sampai memeluknya disaat Sungmin tertidur. Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya hari ini dan Sungmin rasa itu sudah sangat cukup.

"Eunghh.. Kau bangun dear?" tanpa membuka matanya Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukanya ketubuh mungil sang kekasih. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kyu"

"hmm?"

"Aku ingin kita putus, Mari kita berpisah dan hentikan semua ini"

Suara gemetar milik Sungmin bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Oh demi tuhan apa kah Kyuhyun salah mendengar? Atau pendengaranya yang sudah mulai rusak? Ya! Pasti pendengaranya sudah rusak. Tidak mungkin Sungmin memintanya untuk berpisah.

"Min! aku salah dengar bukan? Kau sedang bercanda kan,dear?" Kyuhyun merubah posisinya, dengan cepat ia mendudukan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Sungmin dan menatap wajah yang berlinang air mata itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda Cho, Mari kita berpisah dan mulai hari ini, detik ini, kau tidak perlu lagi datang mengunjungi ku, aku lelah dengan mu Kyu"

"Min..A-apa kau masih marah? Sumpah Min, kejadian kemarin hanya salah paham!" Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak. Tidak! Ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku tidak lagi merasakan amarah Kyu, kau bebas melakukan apapun mulai saat ini .. dan ku mohon pulang lah Kyu"

"Tapi Dear –"

"Keluar Kyu! KELUAR!" Sungmin berteriak sekali lagi, membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun yang hendak memeluknya terhenti seketika. Tubuh Kyuhyun kaku,namun ia memilih menyeret kakinya yang berat itu meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Ia memilih meninggalkan Sungmin dibandingkan membuat namja kecil yang amat ia cintai itu berteriak untuk kesekian kali padanya.

Tubuh mungil Sungmin bergetar, seperti menusuk pisau kedalam jantung miliknya sendiri. Ya seperti itulah rasanya saat ini. ia ingin melepas Kyuhyun dari kehidupanya, Sungmin tidak ingin menjadi orang yang paling egois didunia dengan mengurung Kyuhyun dihidupnya. Bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun memang layak mendapatkan yang terbaik, dan Sungmin rasa sudah cukup waktu yang Kyuhyun berikan untuk mengisi kebahagian di kehidupan kecil miliknya dan sekarang saatnya Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun mencari kebahagian miliknya sendiri.

"aku mencintaimu Kyu.. aku mencintaimu"

Hei ketahuilah, bahwa ada air mata yang jatuh disaat seseorang mengucapkan kata ikhlas didalam hatinya setelah ditinggalkan. Ada harapan yang masih menggantung, ada cinta yang masih terpeluk dengan erat disana.

.

.

.

Gelap, entah sudah berapa lama Sungmin mengurung dirinya didalam kamar dengan pintu terkunci, lampu yang padam, tirai yang tertutup dengan rapat seakan melarang cahaya untuk masuk. Sungmin terlalu takut untuk membuka hari yang baru. Sungmin terlalu takut menghitung sudah berapa lama hari yang ia lewati tanpa Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahui jika tidak ada lagi bayangan Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingnya tiap kali matahari naik ke sudut tertinggi.

Sungmin menjadi takut akan kenyataan.

Dunia kecil miliknya yang berisikan Kyuhyun saat ini semakin kecil, tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun disana. Tidak akan ada lagi Kyuhyun yang memeluk nya dengan erat di saat ia tertidur. Tidak akan ada lagi Kyuhyun yang menyeka air matanya disaat ia merasa rindu, tidak akan ada lagi Kyuhyun yang menggendongnya ke dalam pangkuan hanya sekedar untuk membagi harinya, tidak akan ada lagi.

"Seminggu …"

Ya sudah seminggu sejak Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganya dengan Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun Sungmin mencoba melupakan sudah berapa lama hal itu terjadi namun yang ia dapati dirinya terus menghitung hari yang sudah terlewati tanpa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah datang bahkan untuk menghubunginyapun tidak pernah terjadi lagi sejak saat itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang atau Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bebas? Ah tentu saja bukan ? sudah terlalu lama ia terikat oleh namja bodoh seperti Sungmin, maka sudah dapat dipastikan jika Kyuhyun akan merasa senang disaat hubungan mereka berakhir.

Apa selama ini semua hanya karena rasa kasihan Kyuhyun rela bertahan denganya? Bukan karena cinta? Tapi peluk hangat juga rengkuhan posesive yang sering kali Kyuhyun lakukan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Yang berbohong dalam hubungan mereka satu-satunya adalah Sungmin. Berbohong jika dirinya akan baik-baik saja tanpa Kyuhyun walau nyatanya … tidak ada yang baik disini.

"Min, kau tidak lapar? Umma memasak makanan kesukaanmu" Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan kunci yang ia miliki. Mendekati ranjang sang anak dengan nampan kecil yang berisikan makanan juga obat. Sudah sejak seminggu Sungmin terus saja mengurung diri tanpa keluar kamar dan itu membuat Leeteuk semakin sedih.

"Aku akan makan umma, kau tidak perlu khawatir" Sungmin memandang sang umma yang menatap nya dengan cemas, bagaimanapun sakitnya Sungmin ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir. Karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah masalah dirinya dengan Kyuhyun, ini masalah dirinya dengan takdir yang ada.

"Kau semakin pucat sayang, umma rasa kau harus keluar kamar dan menghirup udara segar dan itu akan membantu mu melepas rasa penatmu" Leeteuk membelai lembut rambut Sungmin, Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Umma, antar aku ke taman ne, aku mau makan disana" senyum kecil mengembang dibibir pucat Sungmin.

Leeteuk membantu tubuh mungil Sungmin duduk dikursi rodanya lalu mendorong kursi roda itu keluar kamar menuju taman belakang rumah mereka. Sungmin hanya diam, rambut Sungmin yang sedikit panjang sampai sebatas leher itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Mata foxy yang biasanya cerah itu juga terlihat sangat sendu. Tidak aka nada lagi Sungmin yang ceria disana karena semua kecerian serta kebahagian miliknya sudah dibawa pergi bersamaan dengan hilangnya Kyuhyun dari kehidupanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun sayang?" Leeteuk duduk tepat disamping Sungmin sambil menyuapi namja kecil nya itu bubur.

"Tidak umma, semua baik-baik saja" ya sangat baik karena melepaskan Kyuhyun adalah pilihan yang paling baik untuk kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu.

"kau tau Min? melepaskan sesuatu yang terpenting dalam hidupmu hanya karena kau merasa dirimu tidak pantas untuknya belum tentu akan memberikan kebahagiaan kepada pasangan mu, karena kau tau? Semua yang ia rasakan belum tentu sama dengan dugaan yang ada dikepala mu" perkataan Leeteuk tepat sasaran seakan Leeteuk bisa mengetahui apa yang berada difikiran anak kesayanganya itu.

"tapi aku tidak mau mengurungnya didalam dunia kecil ku yang gelap umma, rasanya akan sangat menyesakan melihatnya ikut tenggelam bersama ku disaat ia bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik" air mata sekali lagi perlahan jatuh, rasa sesak itu kembali dan semakin menekan. Ia merindukan Kyuhyun tetapi ia juga tidak bisa mengikatnya terus menerus.

"Min, Mungkin bagimu Kyuhyun berada pada dunia kecil saat dia bersamamu namun bagi Kyuhyun mungkin saja kau adalah semesatanya, dunia miliknya yang paling besar. kau tidak bisa melihat hanya dari sudut pandang mu saja sayang, Karena kalian berjalan saling bergandengan bukan hanya kau yang menyeret Kyuhyun"

Apa yang dikatakan sang umma mungkin adalah sebuah kebenaran namun bagaimanapun Sungmin menyadarinya saat ini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Sungmin sudah terlanjur menyakiti Kyuhyun dan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan kembali padanya.

"Hiks.. Aku merindukanya umma .. aku merindukanya" Sungmin menangis, memeluk erat sang umma. Mencoba mencari ketenangan yang hilang selama seminggu ini, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang tak lagi ia temukan disudut ruang kosong hatinya.

Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun… sangat merindukanya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Kyu? Apa sudah kau fikirkan dengan matang? Jika tidak nanti ujungnya kau hanya akan melukai Sungmin lebih dalam lagi" Hangeng menatap wajah anak nya dengan raut yang serius, sejujurnya Hangeng sama sekali tidak meragukan keputusan Kyuhyun karena ia yakin jika anaknya bisa bertanggung jawab. Namun ia hanya berfikir usia mereka masih terlalu muda.

"Hannie! Jangan seperti itu, aku yakin Kyunnie bisa bertanggung jawab dengan keputusanya! Dan aku sangat mendukung apa yang ingin Kyuhyun lakukaaan, aigoo ~ aku sungguh tidak sabar membayangkan" wajah sumringah milik Heechul sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah serius sang suami, yah namun jika Heechul sudah berkata iya maka Hangeng pun akan mengikuti apa yang istrinya katakan, toh tidak ada salahnya memberikan kepercayaan pada anak nya sejak dini, hitung-hitung latihan memberikan Kyuhyun tanggung jawab sebelum Kyuhyun mewarisi semua perusahan miliknya.

"baiklah kalau begitu semua persiapan akan aku atur dan urusan Sungmin, aku serahkan seluruhnya pada umma" Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Heechul, ah waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat! Anak nakal yang selalu saja membuatnya marah saat ini berubah menjadi namja yang serius juga dewasa dan Heechul harus mengucapkan terimakasi pada Sungmin.

"Aku percaya kau bisa melakukan hal yang terbaik Kyu, karena kau adalah anak ku!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, seminggu ini rasanya sangat membuat nya gila. Ia sangat merindukan Sungmin! Bernafas dengan oksigen tidak lagi cukup jika ia tidak bisa menghirup aroma Sungmin didalamnya. Tapi memaksakan Sungmin saat ini tanpa menunjukan bukti keseriusanya pun hanya akan percuma, selamanya Sungmin akan terus merasa dirinya tidak cocok bersanding dengan Kyuhyun.

Hei Kyuhyun sudah cukup sempurna dengan apa yang ia miliki maka ia tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, cukup Sungmin dan itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesempurnaan yang ia miliki terasa lengkap. Bukan kah cinta bisa membuat seseorang menggila? Dan itu sangatlah benar! Bukan Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengenalkan Sungmin pada kehidupanya, pada orang-orang terdekatnya diluar keluarga besarnya,bukan. Kyuhyun bukan merasa malu karena Sungmin kekasihnya cacat namun lebih kepada Kyuhyun tidak ingin semua orang tahu jika kekasihnya itu sangatlah manis juga sempurna. Kyuhyun hanya terlalu takut akan ada serangga kecil yang menggangu Sungmin lalu merebutnya dari kehidupan Kyuhyun. Memikirkanya saja sudah sanggup membuat tingkat ke posesivan yang Kyuhyun miliki bertambang 10% dari sebelumnya.

"Aku rasa memang ini salah satu cara melepaskan rasa takut ku juga rasa takut mu Min, hanya ini caranya agar kita sama-sama bisa terbebas dari perasaan yang membatasi, semoga setelah ini kebahagian benar-benar mengikat mu didalam duniaku sampai kau tidak lagi menemukan celah sedikitpun untuk meninggalkan ku" Kyuhyun menyentuh figure foto yang menggambarkan sesosok namja mungil tersenyum dalam pelukanya. Rasanya saat ini juga ia ingin sekali berlari ke arah rumah Sungmin lalu memeluk namja manis itu, namun ia masih harus bersabar, bersabar agar semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana yang sudha ia fikirkan dengan matang.

Kyuhyun akan merubah semua yang Sungmin fikirkan, jika Sungmin merasa ia telah mengikat Kyuhyun didalam dunianya maka kali ini Kyuhyun akan mengikat Sungmin didalam dunianya, lebih erat dari sebelumnya agar Sungmin tidak lagi lolos dari pelukanya. Jika Sungmin merasa dirinya telah memaksa Kyuhyun untuk berada disisinya maka Kyuhyun akan memaksa Sungmin sampai Sungmin tidak lagi punya pilihan selain berdiri disamping Kyuhyun sampai kematian yang memisahkan, dan jika Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun mencintainya hanya karena rasa kasihan maka Kyuhyun akan memohon juga mengemis belas kasihan Sungmin agar Sungmin bersedia terus mencintainya.

Ya Kyuhyun akan lakukan apapun agar namja kecil bernama Sungmin tidak lagi bisa lari dari kehidupanya.

.

.

.

"Min, bangun dear hari ini kita harus ke rumah sakit sayang" Leeteuk mengguncang lembut tubuh Sungmin yang sedang tertidur dengan memeluk boneka kelinci besar pemberian Kyuhyun. Mungkin dengan memeluk boneka tersebut rasa rindu yang Sungmin rasakan dapat berkurang walaupun hanya sedikit. Karena belakangan ini rasanya untuk memejamkan mata sebentar saja sangatlah sulit.

"Eunghh.. apa aku harus melakukan chek up umma?" Sungmin sudah lupa kapan ia harus rutin melakukan chek up, Sungmin lupa karena ia selalu melakukan chek up dengan Kyuhyun yang menemaninya.

"Ne, kau harus bangun dan bersiap setelah itu kau harus makan! Karena hari ini akan sangat melelahkan" Leeteuk mengelus dengan lembut surai Sungmin, ah pasti hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk dirinya juga. Namun entah ada senyum bahagia tersamarkan dibalik senyum tipis Leeteuk sang umma.

"Ne Umma, apa umma sedang bahagia?"

"Ah, umma selalu bahagia Min karena tuhan telah memberikan mu didalam kehidupan umma sebagai sebuah hadiah terindah"

"Aku sayang Umma, maafkan aku" Pelukan hangat Sungmin berikan, ya setidaknya ia masih memiliki umma dan appa yang sangat menyayanginya. Setidaknya ia tidak sendirian… setidaknya.

Namun tetap saja rasanya sangat tidak bersemangat sama sekali untuk menginjakan kakinya ke dalam rumah sakit karena Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingnya. Karena Kyuhyun tidak akan menenangkanya dan mengatakan ' semua akan baik-baik saja, ada aku'. Sungmin tidak akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari Kyuhyun. Tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat sang umma merasa khawatir, Sungmin harus membuktikan jika dirinya memang akan baik-baik saja seperti yang selalu Kyuhyun janjikan padanya.

'Walau Kyuhyun tidak ada disini, namun cinta yang tersimpan masih selalu setia menemanimu Min'

"Umma, ini bukan jalan menuju rumah sakit huh?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandanganya ke kanan dan kiri jalan, sudah hampir 2 jam ia berada diperjalanan namun tempat tujuan yang dimaksud sang umma bahkan sudah terlewat sejak 1 jam yang lalu dan jalanan yang mereka lewati saat ini mulai memasuki daerah perbukitan. Lagi pula yang membuat Sungmin sangat bingung adalah untuk apa sang umma memaksanya menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja pink, dibandingkan ingin ke rumah sakit penampilan Sungmin saat ini lebih mirip seperti ingin pergi kepesta pernikahan -.-.

"tenang sayang, nanti kau juga akan tau kemana kita pergi yang jelas ini akan lebih membuat mu merasa lebih baik dibandingkan chek up yang harus kau jalanin dirumah sakit" Kangin tersenyum menatap Sungmin yang terlihat bingung, oh ayolah wajah bingung Sungmin tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah bingung anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"Ishh! Umma dan appa pasti mengerjai ku" umpatan kecil yang terdegar ditelinga Leeteuk dan Kangin itu hanya bisa membuat sepasang suami istri itu tertawa. Semoga beberapa menit dari sekarang ia juga bisa kembali melihat senyum kebahagian dari Sungmin-nya.

Perlahan mobil yang Leeteuk dan Kangin kendarai memasuki komplek taman dengan gereja kecil ditengahnya, sungguh taman dan gereja itu terlihat sangat indah dengan danau yang berada di sisi kananya dan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh mengelilingi gereja tersebut. Namun ada yang lebih mengejutkan dibandingkan pemandangan isi taman tersebut, disana tepat didepan pintu masuk gereja Sungmin menangkap sesosok siluet yang ia yakini adalah Kyuhyun. Berdiri dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam tersenyum menatapnya yang saat ini sudah keluar dari mobil dan duduk diatas kursi roda.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang membayangkan ada apa sebenarnya ini. umma dan appa hanya menanggapi wajah bingung Sungmin dengan senyuman sambil terus mendorong kursi roda anak tercintanya mendekat kea rah gereja.

"Annyeong aboji, eomoni" Kyuhyun menundukan tubuhnya memberi hormat kepada lee teuk dan Kangin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tua keduanya.

"Kupercayakan Sungmin-ku padamu Kyu" Kangin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun seakan mempercayai dengan sangat jika Kyuhyun dapat memperlakukan Sungmin dengan baik.

"Min, ingat apa yang kita bicarakan saat ditaman bukan? Cobalah jujur dan juga percaya pada dirimu sendiri maka dengan begitu kau juga akan mempercayai Kyuhyun" Leeteuk berbisik sekaligus memeluk Sungmin. Setelahnya ia memilih melepaskan sang anak dan masuk ke dalam gereja bersama dengan Kangin. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau nampak kurus Min" Kyuhyun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Tangan besar dan hangat miliknya terulur menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang menirus. "Apa berpisah dengan ku selama 2 minggu ini sanggup membuat mu menjadi lebih mungil dari sebelumnya?" kekehan kecil Kyuhyun hanya dibalas diam oleh Sungmin.

Ah namun air mata perlahan mengalir dipipi putih nan halus milik Sungmin. Kesesakan didalam dada milik namja manis itu seakan terlepas bebas, rindu itu seperti berlari dan memeluk pada orang yang tepat. Sungmin merindukan Kyuhyun dan saat ini Kyuhyun ada didepanya, Sungmin merindukan kehangatan tangan besar milik Kyuhyun dan saat ini tangan besar itu menyentuh pipinya dengan kasih sayang.

"Jangan menangis dear, maafkan aku yang tidak mengunjungi mu selama 2 minggu ini ne?" Kyuhyun mengapus air mata yang membasahi pipi lembut itu lalu memberikan kecupan hangat didahi sang kekasih.

"Ti..tidak apa, lagi pula kita sudah putus" mengucapkan kata itu sesungguhnya membuat Sungmin ingin menangis lebih kencang lagi, karena bagaimanapun juga ia melepaskan kerinduanya pada Kyuhyun nyatanya Kyuhyun bukan lagi miliknya.

"Ah, Kau benar sekali saat ini kau bukan lagi pacarku" perkataan Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Sungmin semakin tertampar, oh ayolah Min kau harus terima kenyataan lagipula kau yang memutuskan mengakhirni semuanya bukan.

"Tapi hari ini akan ku buat kau menjadi istri ku Min, sehingga kau tidak akan bisa lari ataupun menginggalkanku sedetik pun, Menikahlah dengan ku dan jadilah Cho Sungmin hanya untuk ku" Kyuhyun mengamit kedua tangan Sungmin dan memberikan ciuma lembut pada punggung tangan miliknya.

Apa? Apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakana tadi ? menjadikan Sungmin istrinya? Kyuhyun pasti bercanda kan saat ini memintanya untuk menikah? Jantung Sungmin seperti berhenti berdetak karena rasa kaget dan tidak percaya yang masih berbaur menjadi satu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskan mu Min dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dihidup ku, dan kau adalah segalanya untuk ku karena tanpa mu maka segala yang ada padaku tidak lagi terasa sempurna" Senyum Kyuhyun tergambar dengan tulus diwajahnya, ia menghapus air mata yang lagi-lagi jatuh diwajah cantik sang calon pendamping.

"Hei Min, Mau kah mau menikah dengan ku? Menemani ku dan mengisi keseharian ku.. masuk dan terjebak dalam duniaku lebih jauh lagi, apa kau bersedia terkurung dan terpenjara didalam kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tanganya pada pipi Sungmin, namun sebuah senyum lebar serta pelukan hangat langsung Kyuhyun lakukan ketika sebuah anggukan Sungmin berikan. Anggukan tanda bersedia untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun. Anggukan sebagai tanda jika dunia mereka akan benar-benar terikat.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu, Aku mencintaimu.. hiks.. maafkan aku ..maaf " rasanya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi dikehidupan kecil milik Sungmin selain bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin Sungmin tidak memiliki kaki namu ia memiliki Kyuhyun yang selalu mampu membuatnya berlari dalam kebahagian. Karena memiliki Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Sungmin merasa sempurna.

Kelak tangan mereka akan menggengam sangat erat sehingga saat salah satu tejatuh, akan ada yang siap menahan dengan sigap sehingga tidak akan ada yang terluka. Kelak mereka akan saling berpelukan sehingga tidak ada lagi yang mengigil seorang diri merasakan kerinduan yang menikam. Dan kelak mereka akan saling memberikan tawa sehingga tidak akan lagi ada yang sanggup memasuki dunia kecil yang terkunci rapat dan berisikan 3 hal.. yaitu Sungmi, Kyuhyun dan Kebahagian.

.

.

.

"Kau suka Min?" Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh mungil Sungmin memasuki Apartement besar yang terlihat sangat mewah. Isi rumah sudah sangat lengkap seperti memang dipersiapan dengan matang selain itu interior berwara pink juga hampir menghiasi seluruh bagian rumah mungil miliknya dan Sungmin saat ini.

"A-apa ini semua kau yang menyiapkan Kyu?" kejutan berikutnya yang diberikan Kyuhyun adalah apartement yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka, ah ini bukan mimpi bukan? Rasanya hari ini semua benar-benar berjalan diluar dugaan Sungmin.

"Ne, dibantu oleh umma mu dan juga umma ku" Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin menuju ruang tengah apartement tersebut dan membuka salah satu pintu besar yang tertutup.

"Ini kamar kita?" mata foxy Sungmin berbinar saat menatap nuansa putih dan pink soft yang menghiasi kamar, oh ayolah Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin hingga ia rela membiarkan rumah ini dipenuhi dengan nuansa pink.

"Ne, kau suka bukan?" dengan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin diatas ranjang kingsize yang berada dikamar tersebut. Diatas tempat tidur besar itu kelopak bunga mawar berwarna merah bertebaran dan tepat di atas meja yang berada disudut kamar sebuah buket bunga mawar besar diletakan dengan sangat cantik.

"Aku sangat menyukainya, terimakasih Kyu" mungkin sebuah pelukan hangat yang Sungmin berikan pada Kyuhyun saat ini tidak akan sanggup membayar seluruh kebahagian yang telah Kyuhyun berikan dihidupnya maka mulai hari ini Sungmin akan menghabiskan sisah hidupnya untuk berada disamping Kyuhyun dan menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun.

"terimakasih kembali untukmu yang sudah bersedia menemani kehidupanku Min, mulai saat ini dan detik ini jadilah titik dalam kisah ku sehingga tidak akan ada jeda yang memisahkan kau dan aku, selamanya" Kecupan hangat pada punggung tangan Sungmin menutup kebimbangan dan membuka lembaran baru yang berisikan kebahagian.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Kalau begitu mari kita masuk kedalam ritual malam pertama Cho Sungmin! Kau berhutang banyak padaku, maka bersiaplah malam ini akan kubuat kau … menjerit dan mendesah!"

"Ya-Yaa! A-khhh! Kyuuuuuuuuu!"

* * *

Hanya iseng yang berlanjut, sebenrnya ini ff udh lama dibuat ! gak lama sejak detiny yang pertama dibuat namun author gak yakin mau post soalnya drama banget kwkwkw

Tp silahkan dinikmati jika suka ^^

Oh tp btw Aduh sedihnya ada yg bilang nih ff athor boleh plagiat tp silahkan dibuktikan bagian mana yg author plagiat ? Apa author copy paste ? Silahkan dibuktikan ^^

Semua yg author tulis gk pernah ngambil milik orang lain soalnya author menghargai sesama author :D

Sebagai reader yg baik silahkan buktikan sebelum menuduh karena serius loh tuduhan kaya gtu bisa nyakitin dan buat males ! Thanks ^^


End file.
